


Undyne shyly reveals her fetish

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [34]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne and the reader engage in some bondage.





	Undyne shyly reveals her fetish

While you’re thrusting Undyne looks down, bites her lip, seems distracted, and you manage to pant out a sluggish hey baby whats wrong?? and she starts to say something but shakes her head, locks her legs back around your hips, keeps you pumping away into her, but you stop, disentangle yourself as best you can and eventually just collapse down over her. She holds you lightly, sharp claws tracing designs in the sweat on your back as you pant into the small of her neck, facedown on the bed. Undyne laughs at you, shifts you up and over and nestles into you and you put your arms around her, ask her what was wrong again. She shrugs, says she’s sorry, but you reach over, take her head in your hands (she loves when you do this; it makes her feel small and encircled, and the way you run your fingers over her fins while you hold her feels nice).

“Listen,” you begin, but she’s darted her hand down and is slowly stroking you with a widening grin as she watches you lose focus. Eventually you manage to tear her hand from you and she pouts, rolls over, but you run your hand down her side (you’re trying to be serious but you can’t help it) flicking your fingers over her gills and watching her shudder with a throb of pleasure deep in your gut and then down across the generous swell of her hip and she scoots her ass back into your hand, glancing back at you with impassive eyes deep as a lake, watching you from beneath murk and pond scum and circling waters.

“Listen,” you try again, and Undyne sighs, rolls over, pays attention. Your eyes roam over her breasts and she cups one with a small smile, hoists it up toward her mouth, licks her own nipple (you see it harden beneath her raspy tongue’s touch and wonder what it must feel like even though you already know) and you roll your eyes, tell her to stop it. She lets it fall with a taut jiggle, lets her hand rest over her stomach, running a finger in small circles over her abs.

“You remember that time,” Undyne says suddenly, “that you wanted me to dress up in a French maid costume for you?”

“Yeah,” you blush, thinking about it. Undyne looked unbelievably sexy in that outfit, stockings, short skirt, no panties (though the last was her idea) and when she’d bent over in front of you, pretending to brush some nonexistent dust from the top of the coffee table you’d grabbed her hips and buried your face in her rapidly-moistening groin and she’d yelped, dropped the duster, pressed herself back into you.

“Well…I have something kind of like that,” she says. She’s biting her lip, glancing downward, peering at you anxiously through half-drawn lids – oh, she’s nervous about telling you. This had better be good. “Do you think you could tie me up?” she asks shyly, little-girl voice burbling out from her watery mouth. When she gets like this she drops the low rough voice like a tiger’s purr and lets out something flat and gentle and fragile instead, and you haven’t been able to resist it even once, so you tell Undyne yes of course I’ll tie you up, if you’d like that, and she blinks at you even more shyly. “And hit me?” Well, maybe a little, you tell her, and she blushes, can’t look you in the eyes. “You think it’s stupid,” she says flatly, and you gather her into your arms, ball her against your chest, and she nestles into you, wraps her arms around you.

“I don’t,” you promise, and you take her chin, drag her eyes up to yours, big pools of limpid gold staring stalwartly at you, and you repeat yourself: “Undyne, baby, I don’t think it’s silly, I promise. I just don’t want to hit you.”

“Okay,” she sighs, giving you a small smile. “You don’t have to hit me. But you’ll tie me up?” And you nod and tell her you’ll be right back and go and look for some rope.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

When you return (from the garage, darted outside to grab it still bucknaked, figuring nobody would be around to see) Undyne is playing with herself, waiting for you. Your eyes flick down between her legs and as you watch she smirks, pulls her finger out, licks it clean. “I got bored,” she explains, still flushed, and you flip her over on her stomach, tie her arms and legs down. She stares at you while you do and when you’re done she pulls at the ropes, makes sure they’re tight.

“Albatross,” she says.

“Huh?”

“My safeword,” she explains. “Albatross.”

“Right, of course.”

And then you fall on Undyne like a pack of wolves, press yourself against her splayed-open groin, smack her ass with a loud fleshy slap. Undyne grunts with pleasure, grinning lazily as you cup her breasts, rub yourself against her. She’s getting progressively wetter, you can tell, and she’s thrusting back against you with a kind of muted urgency. Her eyes are deep and wet and begging you to fuck her so when you prod against her moist opening and draw back she lets out a despairing growl, filled with longing and says please baby, please, I’m so wet, I can feel myself dripping, god, just fuck me already, and when you plunge into her (finally, you both think) she rolls her eyes back, lets out an animal moan saturated with lust, shakes her ass back and forth lightly as she tries desperately to draw you deeper into herself.

Undyne comes twice, shaking violently as she does, letting out all her breath in a low slow moan that devolves into a rattling hiss. Her eyes go glassy and unfocused and her legs shake, rattling the bedframe. You can feel her thick orangey roe seeping out around you and you start to pull out but she growls at you (her eyes are nearly black and she is so far beyond words that all she can do is spit and hiss and you guess she wants you to come inside her so you thrust again, feeling her muscles convulse around your cock, once, twice, three times) and when you explode inside her she comes a third time just from the sensation of it, snaps the rope, wraps her legs around you, pulls you in so tight your ribs creak.

“You filled me up,” she moans when you pull out and everything comes flooding out all at once and the smell is so strong and sweet and Undyne-y that you feel yourself getting hard again even as you pant for breath, fall back onto one knee, and she looks at you, laughs, and in her deepest, growliest voice, murmurs “aye sprat that was nice but it’s not too late to hit me ~”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those fetish stories. As before, not really a whole lot to comment on here. Personally I'm not really into bondage so I had to go with my best guess for most of this story.
> 
> One thing that's a little nebulous in all these stories is exactly how strong Undyne is. For example, here Undyne is strong enough to snap rope if she really wants to. Generally you never want to set hard limits on things like that because you never know when it's going to be necessary for her to not be able to do something for whatever reason.


End file.
